


Glowing Embers

by skypilot_dlm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypilot_dlm/pseuds/skypilot_dlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Monica find a way to celebrate their first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Embers

Glowing Embers  
By: skypilot_dlm  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: DRR  
Spoilers: Oh, let's just say if there are any it's probably season 9.  
Disclaimer: Sadly John Doggett and Monica Reyes do not belong to me. If they did, John would have kissed Monica in "Audrey Pauley"!  
Summary: A little Christmas cheer for John and Monica.

Friday night, Christmas Eve. Monica and I plan to have a quiet dinner at home. Which is nice, I'm really looking forward to spending some quiet time alone with her. It's been a very busy few weeks, I feel like we just see each other in the morning when we get up, and then at night when we go to bed. Since the X-Files were shut down Monica and I are no longer partners. I was transferred to Violent Crimes and Monica to Missing Persons. But we do consult each other on cases from time to time.

The decision to separate us came as a shock, but there really wasn't anything we could do. The first couple of months were rough, after being used to seeing Monica—being with her everyday to only seeing her at lunch or the occasional weekend, was awful. To be honest I felt like I did when she moved to New Orleans all those years ago, lonely and miserable. It was then I realized what I was feeling was all because of my inaction. I came to my senses and finally pulled my head out of my ass and took my relationship with Monica to the next level. It really is amazing what a good woman can do for a guy. Monica is perfect, and she makes my life complete. That was a year ago and we've been together ever since.

As I pull up to the house, I notice it's still dark. Mon must not be home yet. I get out and look up at the house. It's been about four months since I asked her to move in with me. We always spent more time here than at her apartment and when it came time for her to go, the house always felt so cold and empty after she left. So I, being the pragmatist that I am, asked Monica to move in. And with a smile that could light up a black out, she agreed.

Living with Monica is… it's beautiful, exciting, and frustrating all rolled into one. I had forgotten after all these years what living with a woman was like. It took a lot of compromise in the beginning. I am a morning person, she isn't, I love my pizza and beer, Monica on the other hand enjoys that stuff only on occasion. It turns out our Friday night meals of pizza and beer were her once a week indulgence, so our fridge is filled with stuff from Whole Foods. I wonder how I missed this organic stuff when I'd raid her fridge when we lived apart. And I'm sure there are things I do that drive her crazy, but I know she wouldn't have it any other way, and neither would I.

It's the little things she does that make me so thankful I came to my senses when I did. Like when she comes by my office (four floors out of her way) with a coffee fixed just the way I like it and a kiss hello. Or at our units' monthly joint meetings, she'll make it a point that the chair beside her stays empty until I get there. And there's the beautiful smile she always has for me. It's been a hell of a year.

The cold and the falling snow pull me away from my thoughts. I look around and a good amount of snow has already fallen. Looks like it'll be a white Christmas this year. I grab the things I bought for dinner out of the truck and head inside. As I walk in, I notice the house is a little chilly. I put everything away and then put on a fire. Monica likes it when the fireplace is going; she says it makes the place cozier, and she's right.

This is our first Christmas together as a couple and I want tonight to be special. Ever since Luke died, Christmas for me has not been worth celebrating, but with Monica everything is different. Just watching her tell stories of her childhood Christmases in Mexico makes my heart beat fast. Her amber eyes sparkle and I can just imagine her as a little girl, sitting on the floor, opening her gifts. Christmas for Monica still holds that special magic and seeing her so happy makes me happy. I just hope I can make her as happy as her memories do.   
After straightening up a little, I stop and check out my handiwork. The fire is glowing and the tree lights are twinkling. I smile to myself, Monica's gonna love this. With dinner in the oven and everything all set down here, I run upstairs to clean up and change. After swapping my suit for a couple of long sleeved t-shirts and a pair of jeans, I go back downstairs and check on our dinner. I glance at the clock on the microwave. It's coming up on quarter to eight and Monica's still not home. With the snow coming down at a good clip out there I'm beginning to worry. I walk over to the window and look around for any sign of her car.

"Alright John, keep it together," I mutter myself to keep my imagination from running wild. I exhale slowly and move away from the window.

I survey the living room once more and try to get my mind off the fact she's still not home. I sit on the sofa and consider the box sitting on the table. It's Monica's. It's my gift to her. I pick it up and look at it, God I hope she likes it. I wrap and re-wrap it about a hundred times. Fifteen minutes later, I sit back and admire my clever wrap job. Just then I hear the key and the front door swings open. Monica's home, I can breathe easy now.

"I'm so sorry John—I know we said seven for dinner," she says as she bustles about.

"But ugh, you wouldn't believe the day I've had. First AD Williams gives us three new cases, three. And then my sister decides she's going to call me every fifteen minutes to tell me about some stupid fight she and her boyfriend are having…"

I just watch as Monica moves around the entry way, telling me about her day. I smile to myself, every day her beauty amazes me, but it's so much more than that with Monica. She carries on with her apologies and the removal of her winter layers. Her cheeks are flushed and her nose is red from the cold, and her hair is covered in snow. She stops and looks at me. She tilts her head to the side and smiles. I walk over to her and slip my arms around her waist, pull her close and do what I've wanted to do all day. I place a soft kiss on her lips and warm her up with my embrace. We part smiling.

"Never mind all that, it's okay, you're home now," I tell her softly. Her packages in the corner grab my attention.

"What's all that? I thought you finished all your shopping," I say and nod to her bags.

She gives me a sneaky smile. "I got a few more things today while I was at lunch," she says softly and slides her arms around my neck.

Monica leans into me and rests her head on my shoulder. "I missed you today," she says quietly.

I move my hands slowly over her back and give her temple a kiss. "I missed you too," I whisper against her hair. We stay like this for a moment, and then Mon's cell phone rings. She groans but makes no move to answer.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" I ask and she shakes her head against my shoulder.

"It's my sister—I don't want to hear about her boyfriend problems anymore," she sighs.

"C'mon, answer it, she's your sister," I convince her. We part and she answers.

"What is it now, Ana?" she answers. Monica's annoyance with her sister is clearly mounting. I don't want this to ruin the evening I have planned for us. I step closer to her and slide my arms around her waist again.

"Ana, I told you I was done talking to you about this," Monica says to her sister.

I'm not really paying much attention, though. I'm more concerned with getting Monica back in a good mood. I move in and start to nuzzle her throat. I kiss her softly and I feel her relax in my arms. I continue to tease her throat. I kiss my way up and brush my lips against hers as she waits to talk. We share a slow kiss, and when we part our eyes meet. Monica smiles beautifully at me and it's all I can do not to throw her over my shoulder and take her upstairs this very moment.

"Monica!" Her sister's shriek from the other end breaks the spell.

"Ana listen," Mon tries to get her attention. "Ana I'm home now and I don't want to hear from you again tonight. I love you but you're driving me crazy," she says and I can hear her sister's protests. "Ana please. I have a nice quiet evening planned with my boyfriend. We're gonna have dinner, watch a movie and open presents," she says that last part with a huge grin.

I shake my head and mouth 'no'. Monica's pout is playful. For the last week she's been trying to convince me that opening our gifts on Christmas Eve is better than Christmas day.

"We're going to open presents and then move on to more pleasurable things," she says again and winks at me. "I already told you," Monica sighs.

Her sister must be asking why we're not going to their parents for Christmas. "This is my first Christmas with John and we really just want it to be us this year. Mama and Papa understand this, Ana, why can't you?" Monica rolls her eyes as Ana talks, clearly not paying attention.

Mon kisses me lightly. The fingers of her free hand lightly caress my cheek. I close my eyes and enjoy her touch. My fingers find the soft skin of the small of her back under the hem of her top, and gently caress her.

"Bye Ana. I'm hanging up now… bye," Monica hangs up tosses her phone on the table. She turns her attention back to me. "Now about this presents thing," she starts and I chuckle.

"You know, when I was a kid, we opened our gifts on Christmas morning," I tell her while I continue to hold her close.

"Yeah, well in the Reyes house we did it on Christmas Eve," she says.

I smile and kiss her. I move over to her ear and whisper, "We can do it on Christmas Eve, Christmas morning and the next day if that's what you want." Monica murmurs her approval and presses her body flush against mine, getting a rise out of me, literally. I pull away slightly and she gives me a knowing smile. I clear my throat.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change out of these damp clothes and get comfortable," I say.

"Why, Agent Doggett, are you trying to seduce me?" she asks playfully.

"Darlin' I don't have to try," I answer back, my tone equally playful. Her eyes widen and she smiles again.

"No, you don't," she says softly, and we part. Monica grabs her bags from the corner, and heads up the stairs. "I'll be right back." She blows me a kiss and I'm treated to another sly grin. I wonder what she's got in those bags.

I walk into the kitchen and start getting things ready. I wanted to take Monica out for a nice dinner at one of those upscale restaurants in D.C., but she insisted on a quiet evening at home. Who am I to deny my angel anything? So I called momma and got the recipe for her southern baked mac and cheese. As I'm plating it all up, I feel Monica's arms come around me from behind.

"Mmm… something smells good," she says and I feel her kiss on my shoulder. I turn around and give her a proper kiss. I can't seem to get enough of her.

"Go sit down and I'll bring this stuff in," I tell her and she starts to protest. I stop her with another kiss. "Go, I'll be there in a second," I tell her again.

"Okay," she says and I watch as she moves gracefully over to the couch.

She's changed into pair of those low rise jeans of hers, and one those t-shirts they make for women now—those really tight ones that show off just how much of a woman she is. I smile to myself, happy at her choice of clothes.

"So what are we watching?" she asks and curls up on the sofa.

"I have _A Christmas Carol_, _It's a Wonderful Life_, and _White Christmas_," I tell her as I walk in with our food. I hand her a bowl and sit down beside her. I rest my socked feet up on the coffee table, and Monica tucks her legs underneath her and snuggles up beside me.

"Ooh, let's watch _A Christmas Carol_," Monica suggests and takes a bite of her food.

"John, oh my God this so good," she sounds surprised.

I grin at her. "Didn't think I could do this huh?" I say.

"No, that's not what I said, this is just one more piece of you that I'm glad you're sharing with me," she says quietly, and snuggles against me again. I kiss the top of her head and start the movie. We settle in for a night of comfort food, hot chocolate, and Christmas movies.

By my third cup of hot chocolate, and the end of White Christmas, Monica somehow ends up with her head in my lap, with me gently stroking her hair. I hear her even breathing, and decide to indulge in her Christmas Eve gift opening tradition.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me now," I tell her. She murmurs something, and stretches out like a cat and sits up. "I know what'll wake ya up," I tell her.

"What's that?" she whispers as she cuddles up next to me again. She rests her head on my shoulder, and rubs her hand over my chest, and stomach. Her touch sends pleasurable shivers down my spine. This is shaping up to be the best Christmas I've had in a very long time.

"What if I say we each open one gift tonight?" Monica looks at me, and her eyes shine.

"Yeah?" she asks, and I nod. Her smile brightens up the darkened room. I watch as Monica moves to the floor, in front of the tree, and I see her as that little girl on Christmas again. I join her on the floor.

"You first, John," she tells me and hands me a slender box. I examine it and wonder what it could be. I look up at her, and she's smiling knowingly. I tease her and put it up to my ear and shake it.

"John, come on, open it," she says impatiently. I start by slowly tearing the corners open. "John!" Monica says again. I smile at her and open it.

I take the lid off, and I'm shocked, surprised at what's inside. I can just imagine the look on my face. "Monica…" I whisper.

"Do you like it?" she asks. I look up at her and reach across to embrace her.

"Mon," I say as we part. "This is wonderful," I say as I look down at it. She got me two weeks at fantasy camp with the Atlanta Braves during spring training. "I can't believe you got this, it must have cost a fortune," I say, still not believing what I'm looking at.

"Never mind that, so you like it. All the heavy hitters are going to be there," she says.

I lean in and give her a kiss. "I can't believe you did this," I say again. I look up to see her smiling face, and honestly that's all the gift I could ever really want.

"I love you," I whisper as I lean in for another kiss. Her lips brush mine. My lips part and I feel her tongue slide in to caress mine. My arm slides around her waist and I pull her close again, and deepen our kiss.

I pull away reluctantly, before this goes any further. I wanna give her the gift I have before I lose my nerve. I reach under the tree and hand her a box. Monica looks up at me questioningly.

"I didn't see this one this morning," she says and I shrug.

"Santa must have brought it here while we were out, why don't ya open it and see what it is," I tease and she gives me a sideways glance before tearing into it. Monica rips away the wrapping paper, and finds another box. She looks up at me.

"John?" she questions and I shrug.

"Keep going," I tell her. Monica rips into the next box and as she opens that her hands fall away.

She gasps and covers her mouth, and looks up at me. Her eyes are glistening. I peer over the wrapping paper and tissue to see what she sees. I reach into the box. "You didn't finish," I say to her and pull out the small black velvet box.

I look up at her again, and few tears have made their way down her cheeks. I hand it to her and she shakes her head slightly.

"You want me to open it?" I ask. She nods, still unable to speak. I open it and show her what's inside.

"Monica, you already have my heart," I start as I move closer to her. I take her left hand into mine. "I want you to have this too. Monica will you marry me?" I ask, more nervous than I've ever been in my entire life.

More tears fall from her eyes, and she bites her lip and nods. "Yes," she whispers and it's so soft, I barely hear it.

"Oh John, yes!" she says again more emphatically and throws her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her, and we come together in an amazingly sweet kiss. After a moment we part and I hold her face gently in my hands. I wipe away her tears with my thumbs, and caress her lips.

"I love you Mon. You have no idea how incredibly happy I've been this past year," I say quietly.

"Oh John, do you even know… I love you," she tells me her voice again is barely a whisper.

We part and I place the diamond solitaire on the ring finger of her left hand. I look back up into her eyes and they sparkle in light of the fire and the tree. I lean in and our lips melt together in another loving kiss. Our hands start wandering over each other, and soon our clothes are lying abandoned on the floor around us. Including the new lingerie Monica bought for tonight. We stretch out in front of the fire on the blankets and pillows I laid out earlier, and celebrate Christmas our own way.

****  
The feel of Monica's soft skin against mine puts a smile on my face as I recall the last hour. My fingers idly graze along her arm as I watch the fire die down to just a few glowing embers. It reminds me of our first night together. As wonderful as that night was, tonight is a thousand times better, Monica's gonna be my wife.

I feel her kiss my chest and I glance at the clock. It's 12:03. "Merry Christmas, baby," I whisper. I take her left hand and weave my fingers with hers, and bring them to my lips. I give her a soft kiss.

"Merry Christmas John," she says quietly, and softly kisses my chest again. Monica looks up at me, and she looks like she's got something on her mind.

"Mon," I watch as she fiddles with her new piece of jewelry. I cradle her chin and look into her eyes. "Are you okay with all this?" I ask hesitantly and her eyes widen.

"Oh, John, more than you know," she assures me with a kiss.

"Then what's the matter?" I ask softly, she shakes her head gently.

"It's nothing," she says quietly.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" I whisper, as I gently comb my fingers through her hair.

"I know," she says quietly and rests her head on my chest, and slides her arm around my waist again and snuggles against me.

"What's the matter Mon?" I ask again. I know something's bothering her. She sighs before she talks.

"That's just it, _nothing_," she starts. "A couple of weeks ago I… I thought I was pregnant," she says. I didn't expect to hear that. But the thought of Monica pregnant with our baby is a nice one. I have to admit the idea of our having a baby has crossed my mind more than once.

"I thought what great timing, I could tell you in time for Christmas, but…" she pauses.

"But…" I prompt her to finish.

"But nothing, I got my period last week," she finishes sadly. I comb my fingers in her hair, causing her to look up and I meet her eyes.

"Mon, why didn't you say anything?" I ask and start caressing her back, probably a subconscious urge to comfort her.

"I wanted to be sure before I said anything—before I told you," she says, and looks down. "And we've never really talked about us having a baby, so…" she says.

I never knew she felt this way. My hand on her back slows, and then stops all together, making her look up at me again. I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Is this what you want, a baby?" I ask, and the light within her shines through those beautiful brown eyes. Monica smiles and nods lightly.

"With you, John, more than anything," she tells me quietly, and I know its coming straight from her heart. Monica wants to have a baby with me, and I couldn't be happier. I look into her shining eyes again and realize why I love her so much. She makes me happy, purely and simply.

"If that's what you want, then it's what I want," I tell her and I'm rewarded with another stunning smile.  
"Besides, we weren't exactly careful just then," I say and we both laugh quietly.

"You're right," she says in realization and laughs again, softly.

"Who knows, maybe next year we'll be celebrating baby's first Christmas, "I say quietly and with hope. I place my hand on her abdomen and gently caress her. Monica smiles and places her hand over mine.

"Maybe," she whispers.

 

-End-


End file.
